Collide: Generations
by Violet.Heart'x
Summary: After a quiet month at the ARC, free of anomalies and dinosaurs, a young teenager shows up from the future with her heart set on saving the future. First in the 'Collide' series. R&R please.
1. AUTHOR'S NOTE

**Note to all of you...**

_This story will be posted as soon as soon as the first chapter is finished._

_Bear with me in mind._

_Here's a little summary of what's to come:_

_''After a quiet month at the ARC, free of anomalies and dinosaurs, a young teenager shows up from the future with her heart set on saving the future. The team realise the girl looks familar but they can't place it and try to figure out who she is while no help or way to connect the future is avilable for her as she is on her own in this.''_

_Tell me what you think and i'll get back to you if i can._

Retro'Baybee-Ox


	2. Chapter One

**Note to you all:**

Disclaimer: I do not own primeval or the characters. I only own my own ideas.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter One

**January 16th 2027, ARC (The Future)**

She stood in the middle of the ARC, a pale blue backpack on her left shoulder, staring into the bright, shimmering light in front of her with millions of negative thoughts going through her head. Reaching into her teal jacket's pocket, she pulled out a worn out black iPod looking down at it sadly. Dirt covered her pale face while her light brown hair was tangled, sticking up in places as if she had just rolled out of bed. Maybe it wasn't her best day, but she had a mission to finish and she was going to do it, no matter how many creatures she came up against.

''Alison, you ready?'' a voice called out from behind her.

Alison quickly shoved her black iPod back into her pocket and turned around with a fake smile on her face, seeing the black haired girl she had been friends with for 16 years, standing in front of her with a sad smile on her face, while the platinum blonde stood with her arms crossed nervously.

''Yeah. Sure, why not?''

The black haired girl frowned and walked up to her giving her a huge hug before saying, ''You don't have to do this alone you know, Allie. I or Jessica can come with you.''

The blonde, 'Jessica' nodded from behind the two hugging friends and gave a slight smile letting Alison know that she didn't have to go on her mission alone.

Alison pulled back from the hug shaking her head.

''No, Amy. I have to do this it's the only way.''

Amy nodded her head and walked back to where Jessica was standing, both of them looking rough from their latest mission in the Forest of Dean. Alison turned back to the anomaly and took a deep breath as Jessica spoke from behind her.

''Just don't lose Annie's iPod. You know how much it means to her.''

Alison felt her thick, black mascara coated, brown eyes watering up at the sound of her sister's name and tried to hold them back. This is no time for tears she thought. She took a step forward and before she knew it, she was face to face with the anomaly.

Holding the backpack tighter, she took her last step, walking right into the anomaly that closed as soon as she had disappeared into the light.

The two friends stood staring at the spot where their friend had last stood as tears spilled down their faces.

''Come on.'' Amy let out, her voice shaking as she put her arm through Jessica's, both of them turning around to walk out of the room. ''Let's find Stephen, I think he's still here.''

The girls walked to the doors, opening them before walking out into the hallway with the same, one thought on their minds. Alison. They had a feeling she would be okay, but couldn't help worrying. After all, Alison always managed to find trouble as much as trouble always managed to find her.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**May 18th 2009, Forest of Dean (The present)**

The anomaly suddenly appeared in the middle of the forest that was surrounded by trees, dirt and even grass and Alison walked out, kneeling down as she took her backpack off her shoulder, unzipped it and started rummaging through it, looking for what she needed. She heard a twig snap and looked up, her face meeting a gun being held by a team dressed in black.

''Freeze!'' one of them ordered, the gun never leaving her face.

''Great (!)'' Alison muttered, standing up while wiping her hands on her black jeans before putting them up in surrender. ''Just what I need (!)''

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Err okay what did you all think?_

_**Sorry**__ if it's not what you expected...it's my first time after all._

_I hope to write much better if you want this fic to continue._

_-__**Review**__ if you want._

Retro'Baybee-Ox


	3. Chapter Two

**Note:**

Disclaimer: _I do not own primeval or the characters. I only own my own ideas._

**Thanks to the people who received. I hope you like this chapter as much as you liked the first one...or even more. **

**Sorry for not updating when it said I would be on my profile. I was going to post it on Saturday but I got in a bit of trouble. **

**Hopefully, this chapter makes up for all that. **

**By the way, I'm not revealing the parings yet...it's much more fun that way! =]**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter Two

**May 18th 2009, The ARC, Half an hour ago (The Present)**

Nick Cutter gave a huge sigh, twirling around in his computer chair for the hundredth time. He was bored. Ever since the ARC had blown up and Nick had gotten shot by Helen who had not been heard from since the indent, the team had been less busy then usual without the anomalies showing up.

Nick glanced around the room, spotting Abby in the lab watering some new plants that had been grown overnight, Jenny sitting at her computer chair with her feet on her desk and her head back, eyes closed while Connor was sat at his desk on his computer playing a game he had been trying to get to level 9 on since he brought it to the ARC and had suggested that the whole team should play it, which everyone denied politely except for Lester, of course.

He glanced at the Anomaly dector that was busily scanning the UK for anomalies. Suddenly, he heard the doors open and in walked Sarah Page, who immediately walked over to where Jenny was relaxing at her desk. Jenny opened her eyes and put her feet down as soon as Sarah had sat at the next desk, both of them becoming engrossed in a conversation.

''So, a month, huh?'' A voice spoke from the right.

Nick turned to see Danny Quinn who was busily cleaning a gun with his feet on top of his desk, not once looking up. He sighed as he faced his computer before answering Danny's question, rubbing a hand over his face.

''I never thought I would miss chasing after creatures. But here i am a month later, realising i miss it more then I thought.''

Danny let out a low chuckle as he looked up at Nick, putting his gun in the inside pocket of his black jacket.

''Look on the bright side. You don't have Lester breathing down your neck.''

Nick and Danny continued their conversation talking, joking and laughing while over at the other side of the room, Jenny and Sarah were sitting at their desks, Jenny trying to get Sarah to admit she had someone special in her life.

''Come on Sarah, don't deny it. Everyone can see the chemistry.''

Sarah blushed turning back to her computer, typing something wondering if her crush could tell she liked him just like everyone at the ARC had noticed.

''No I don't like him, and there isn't any chemistry.''

Jenny smirked, rolling her eyes. Sarah wasn't fooling her. As she was about to say something back, alarms begun to sound and the team rushed to the Anomaly Dector, each one of them pulling their coats and jackets on.

''Where is it, Connor?'' Nick asked after he was done with his jacket.

Connor read the coordinates and turned back to the team before letting out the three words of the place that the anomaly had appeared.

''Forest of Dean.''

The team looked at each other, before walking out of the ARC into the car park where each one of them got into two separate cars and drove off with Becker's men following them. Sarah, Jenny, Nick and Becker sat in one car while Abby, Connor and Danny were in the other.

After twenty five minutes of driving, they had arrived at the Forest of Dean, Becker's men getting out of their car immediately while the rest of them slowed down a bit. Once the team were in the fresh air, Nick turned to the team and took charge.

''Okay.'' he spoke. ''We need to split up. Abby, Connor and Danny, you guys stick together. Sarah, Becker and Jenny, you're with me.''

The team nodded and split up, each group going their separate ways into the Forest of Dean with half of Becker's men with each group. Nick walked along the paths, Jenny, Sarah, Becker and his men following behind him.

After walking for five minutes, they came upon an anomaly immediately spotting a young teenage girl with her back turned to it was kneeling down looking through her backpack. Captain Becker's men held their guns up straight away. Becker stepped forward with his gun, a twig snapping under his shoes.

''Freeze!'' He ordered, staring straight at the girl who had looked up from whatever she was doing.

Alison stood up, wiping her hands on her black jeans muttering, ''Great (!) Just what I need (!)''

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Okay guys._

_This chapter was to introduce the team into the story so the next chapter will pick up where it was left. _

_**Hope**__ you all enjoyed the second chapter of the story..._

_**Review**__if you want and tell me if you want me to keep going. _

_By the way, I had to re-post chapter one._

Retro'Baybee-Ox


	4. Chapter Three

**Disclaimer: I do not own any part of the show, only my own ideas.**

_I know I haven't updated this in two years, but I felt I had to continue it. I'm hoping to finish this and write a series._

* * *

**Chapter Three**

**May 18th 2009, The ARC**

An hour after discovering Alison in the forest of dean, the team were back at the ARC, questioning her on who she was and where she had come from. A couple of Becker's men were still at the Anomaly site though, keeping watch for any creatures that came through the Anomaly. The team had decided to leave the questioning to Jenny, who was obviously the best candidate, with her working in PR. However, Jenny wasn't having the best luck with Alison. The girl found ways to dodge every question she was asked, frustrating Jenny, who kept her cool throughout the interrogation.

"What year are you from?" Jenny tried, again, this time calmly but forced.

"The future." Alison answered again, opposite Jenny, scrapping her shoulder length, dark brown hair back into a loose ponytail, leaving her layered fringe down.

"I think we've already established that." Jenny said, her voice dripping with sarcasm. "I know you're from the future. Which year?"

"A future year, of course." Alison responded, trying not to laugh at the annoyance she was causing the woman.

Jenny sighed at the answer, gritting her teeth.

"If you're not going to tell me anything, that's fine. Lets have the population killed by whatever creature comes through that Anomaly."

Jenny then stood up and existed the room, leaving Alison alone with one of the guards who then laughed to herself.

Outside the room where she had just been, she found Nick and Abby standing beside each other, expecting Jenny to have got information from the teenager.

"She's not talking. I give up." She told them, brushing past them, still annoyed at the attitude the teenager had given her.

Nick and Abby glanced at each other, dumbfounded. They had been so sure Jenny had gotten answers from the mysterious teenager due to her experience in working with the public.

"I'll have a go." Nick said, looking back at where Jenny had exited, moments ago.

"Cutter, she didn't tell Jenny anything. What makes you think she'll tell you?"

"I don't think she will." Nick mused. "But, what's the harm in trying?"

Just as Abby was about to respond to his rhetorical question, Nick walked off, entering the room where Alison had been placed.

Once he had entered the room, he whispered to the guard, who then left Nick alone in the room with Alison, shutting the door behind him.

Nick sat down at the table opposite Alison and stared at her, taking in her appearance, noticing her eyes were a Emerald green while her hair was a dark brown, almost auburn. His eyes travelled to a necklace resting on her neck, over her dark blue hoodie. He recognised the necklace immediately, the golden key with two diamonds on, one obviously missing, shining right back at him.

"Where did you get the necklace?" He questioned, curious.

"My father." Alison replied, being careful not to give away any information that would affect the future.

"Your father?" Nick said, repeating Alison's previous statement who then nodded.

"Are you sure?" He continued, resting his hands on the table in front of him. "Because I happen to have a similar necklace. Or should I say, the same necklace."

Alison stared back at Nick, trying to think of a convincing lie that would back up her story.

"It is a common necklace." She tried, confidence visible in her voice.

Nick stared back at her, her eyes telling him she was lying.

"You're right." He said. "It is a common necklace."

"It is." Alison said, nodding her head, and crossing her arms over her chest.

"But," Nick continued. "A common necklace wouldn't have a diamond missing, would it?"

Alison panicked, looking down at her necklace, noticing a diamond was missing after all. She looked back up, meeting Nick's eyes, afraid of the words that were going to come out of his mouth next.

"Who are you really?" he asked, an idea forming in his head.

Alison bit her lip, debating whether to tell the truth or to lie. Whatever she said though, Nick would see right through her. She couldn't very well reveal everything though, so she had to be careful with whatever words she formed before saying them out loud. After a moment of staring at the man in front of her, she decided to reveal the truth, what was the worst that could happen.

She took a deep breath, piecing her words together.

"My name is Alison Jane Cutter," She said slowly, cringing at every word that came out of her mouth, regretting them the minute they had been heard.

Nick's eyes widened at hearing the revelation. He had a daughter. A daughter who had stepped into the present. But, for what reason?

* * *

OKAY. That's it for now. I've got a lot of ideas for this story and I promise I'm going to stick to it this time. :D

R&R pleasee. :D


End file.
